


Cream Puffs and Puppies

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Big Brother Jason Todd, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Retire Superheroes, Tim is a Sheith Shipper, TimKon Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: "You opened up a coffee shop and bakery? How the hell did that happen Baby Bird?" Jason asked as he entered what could only be considered a geek paradise somehow Tim had become the owner of a Pokémon-themed cafe."It just kinda happened." Tim never meant to open a coffee shop and bakery.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168
Collections: TimKon Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on the two final days for TimKon week. This chapter is based on the prompt: bakery/coffee shop.  
> I am on a Tim retires and opens a bakery/coffee shop writing spree and I couldn't resist this one.

After losing Robin, his place in the family, his spleen, and his creditability within the hero community Tim Drake-Wayne came to a decision.

"I'm retiring from the hero community."

Tim decided to inform only those who care and that was those in front of him, his team, no his family. The Titians were all lazing about the living room when he made his announcement.

Conner had been expecting that for a while. "Well if you are out then so am I." There was no way that Tim was going where without him, the last time he let Tim out of his sight he lost his spleen.

Tim started at his lover, "Are you sure? You love being a hero."

Conner smiled gently at his partner as he took Tim's hands in his and looked into those blue eyes he loved so much and spoke from the heart, "True but I love you more. I am perfectly okay with being just plain old Conner Kent."

"I'm happy for you guys but Tim you are Timothy Drake-Wayne you are pretty recognizable." Bart pointed out to his friend.

"In Gotham I am but if I move to San Francisco I am not Gotham Royal here so I would be just another face in the crowd," Tim explained.

Silence reigned over the tower as everyone stared at Tim, they had known things weren't going well between the Bat-family with Tim staying more and more in San Francisco, he only went back to Gotham one to two weeks a month and he had completely moved out of the manor.

"You know we will support you in whatever you decide to do dude, is this something you really want?" Gar asked softly. He made a mental note to call Dick and give him a long talk. _'Or I could just ask Raven to send Dick to a hell dimension in his underwear, again. That might open his eyes up better than talking to him.'_ Gar decided that he would talk to Raven later.

Tim was expecting that question. "I have and the only ones I talk to are Cass and Jason. No one else from Gotham has reached out to me. I will keep in contact with them and make sure that they let Alfred know that I am okay but it is time I put myself first. Things haven't been the same since Bruce went missing. And as much as I love them I have doubted that they felt the same with how easy _Dick_ could take Robin from me and when he considered putting me in Arkham that fractured our already strained bond." Tim was thankful when no one said anything about the way his voice cracked when he talked about Dick.

"We understand Tim and like we said we will support you." Raven sent Tim a small smile and Gar knew at that moment he wouldn't need to ask Raven anything she would be sending Dick to a hell dimension.

"So what are you going to do?" Cassie asked.

Tim and Conner exchanged a look. "I have no clue," Tim admitted in a soft voice.

* * *

Conner and Bart came with Tim, Cassie, and Cass stopped by when they could. Cassie couldn't leave the Titans she was their leader after all Tim hadn't seen Dick, Bruce, or Damian. He talked to Alfred once in a while the only one he saw was Jason.

"You opened up a coffee shop and bakery? How the hell did that happen Baby Bird?" Jason asked as he entered what could only be considered a geek paradise somehow Tim had become the owner of a Pokémon-themed cafe.

"It just kinda happened." Tim never meant to open a coffee shop and bakery.

Jason could only shake his head, "Only you. But coffee is your love after clone boy so we really shouldn't be that surprised. But that doesn't explain the kittens and puppies." Jason looked down at the puppy who had bounced over to him, wearing a Red Hood poncho of all things. A smile appeared on Jason's face as he picked up the pit-bull puppy who wagged its tail as it covered Jason's face in kisses.

"It was Conner's idea, he found them in the streets and brought them here. We got a permit to have them here, we act as an adoption center, you would be surprised to see how many people will stay and cuddle with an animal while they drink and eat and once they formed a bond with them and then adopt them. The clothing was made by Cass." Tim explained. He could see that Jason was slowly losing his heart to the pup in his arms. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Well, of course, a classy lady like this needs a classy name. Come on sweetheart let me tell me about your namesake." Jason wandered off to a free table.

Tim could only shake his head as he watched Jason settle in pulled out the book that he carried on with him. Elizabeth looked at home in Jason's arms and Tim knew at that moment he would be seeing a lot more of his older brother.

_Jason stared at Tim as he handed him his Red Robin suit and everything that was Bat related. "I'm proud of you baby bird." Jason finally said as he took the box from Tim._

_Of all the things Tim expected to hear that was not one of them. "Really?" He couldn't remember the last time that one of the Bats told them they were proud of him. "Thank you, Jason, that means the world to me."_

_"No problem baby bird."_

Conner's arms wrapping around him pulled Tim out of his thoughts. "It looks like Jason has a new admirer," Conner commented as he rested his chin on the top of Tim's head, he loved the height distance between him and Tim.

"Bart is going to be upset but he should know better to bet against Cass." Tim didn't know how his sister figured out that Jason would bond with Elizabeth but she had been right from the moment she put Elizabeth in her homemade Red Hood poncho and the fact that she would cry and whine when it had to be taken off to be washed showed that she had chosen her favorite hero.

Tightening his grip on Tim Conner enjoyed the feel of Tim in his arms. "Are you happy?"

There would always be an ache in his chest of what could have been with the others but right now Tim could honestly say, "Yeah, I'm happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for the final day of TimKon week. The prompt was matchmaker which I went in a different direction in.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jason Todd growled as he glared at his two lovers and then his little sister.

"Come on Jason you have to admit that it is clear that Bruce, Dick, and even the little demon miss Tim, and Tim misses them greatly." Roy reminded the growling man.

"I know that! I just don't get why we have to do this at a stupid con or why we have to dress up!" Jason hissed back as he tugged at his costume, at least it wasn't something ridiculous. "And why the hell can't I wear a shirt?"

"Because Dante doesn't wear a shirt." Kory happily informed Jason stealing a quick kiss. "How do I look?" She asked twirling around in her cosplay outfit.

"You look amazing." Roy came to stand beside Kory they both ended up going as Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion both looked amazing as their characters.

Cass had decided to go as Sailor Mars and Jason had a feeling a big part of her choice had to do with the fact that Cassie was going as Sailor Venus.

"Just so you know the only reason I am doing this is because I want to see what Blondie and Babs picked for Bruce, Dickie, and the demon spawn," Jason informed them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A wide grin appeared on Roy's face as he clapped Jason on the back, "Sure Jay whatever you say."

Jason glared at Roy then turned his attention to Elizabeth, who he ended up adopting after his fifth visit when Tim rolled his eyes and shoved the adoption papers in his hands and told him to just fill them out already, gave him a doggy grin full of love. "Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

"You look amazing my space husband." Tim beamed at Conner who had finished putting the final touches on his costume. In Tim's opinion, he made a very handsome Shiro.

Tim had decided to go as Keith Kogane when Conner surprised him with tickets to a comic con and every Keith needed his own Shiro.

Conner could only smile as he pressed his lips against Tim's he knew his lover was obsessed with Voltron and what he called the epic love story of Keith and Shiro, he refused to accept the ending that neither Keith and Shiro or Lance and Allura ended up together.

_"How dare they deny them their happy ending." Tim hissed as he watched the final seasons._

Conner had kept a close on Tim after that, the last thing he wanted was for him to do something drastic like buy the studio and redo the entire last season himself.

"The last time I went..." Tim trailed off the last time he went Dick had been there, they even managed to get Bruce to come along with them.

"Come on we better get going to meet the others." Conner stole a kiss from Tim, he hated the pain in Tim's eyes, he knew that he still missed his family. _'Please let this plan work.'_

* * *

_Barbara Gordon wasn't someone you messed around with, she rolled into the Batcave with Alfred and Stephanie both behind her._

_"If you want to win back Tim this is your chance," Barbra informed them as she passed them their outfits. "You have half an hour to get ready before I call in reinforcements in the form of Wally, Jon, and Diana." Grinning as her threat had the effect she wanted she rolled herself out of the Batcave, she had her costume to pack._

With Bruce having his own plane it was easy to get them to San Francisco in time. Of course, Barbra had left out the little fact that Wally, Jon, and Diana would still be joining them. She rather enjoyed watching Jon appear in front of Damian and hug him.

Barbra made sure to get photos she had no clue how Diana convinced Bruce that yes he had to dress up as Wesley from the Princess Bride to her Buttercup but she had managed to do so. She had a feeling the black outfit helped.

Jon had picked Sasuke for Damian and Naruto for himself. Damian's scowl matched Sasuke's perfectly while Jon was just as happy as his character was.

Wally and Dick, well Babs was impressed at how much Dick managed to look like Tony Stark while Wally looked like a stupidly in love Steve Rogers as he gazed at Dick. _'Perfect for them.'_

Barbra had chosen to go as Captain Marvel (Carol) and she rather pleased with how her costume had turned out.

Stephanie looked amazing as Spider Gwen, she looked unrecognizable.

"Now remember that our goal is to talk to Tim and prove to him how much we miss him." Dick reminded them. Guilt had eaten at him when Jason returned Red Robin's suit and everything to them. He had failed his little brother.

"Indeed." Damian, after Jon, pointed out how he talked and treated Tim had been wrong, had come to realize that both he and Tim were loved and wanted. He needed to make amends for his past treatment of Tim.

* * *

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Tim praised as he caught sight of everyone's costumes. Raven looked amazing as Gamora and Gar looked like he was having a blast as Star-Lord. Bart was hopping around as Spiderman and Cassie looked amazing as Sailor Venus.

"Let's go," Jason growled as he stalked towards the entrance.

Linking hands with Conner Tim pulled him to follow after his older brother.

* * *

They had been there for about an hour when Conner got the text he was waiting for.

_We are here._

Giving the signal to the others they followed Cass who would easily find her family.

"Look," Tim whispered to Conner as he walked behind his sister and friend.

Conner grinned as he spotted the link hands between Cass and Cassie and the faint blush on both of their cheeks.

"Hey Spiderman, looking good." Spider Gwen appeared out of nowhere, nudging Bart in the side.

Tim blinked he would know that voice anywhere. "Steph?" He had been so focused on being happy for Cass and Cassie that he hadn't been paying attention to the fact that he had been lead into a room.

Tugging off her hood Stephanie grinned at Tim, "Hey, ex-boyfriend long time no see."

It took Tim one glance around the room to see who else was there and his chest clenched. "What are you all doing here?"

Dick took a step towards Tim, "We are here for you Tim. To ask for a second chance to make things right with you. To prove that we love you, that you are part of our family. I know I haven't been the best brother to you and I want to fix that."

Bruce followed Dick and came to stand next to his oldest, "You are my son and I am sorry that I should have never made sure you knew that."

Jon nudged Damian who rolled his eyes as he followed his family, "I owe you an apology, Drake... Timothy. I was wrong in how I treated you and I wish to get to know you as my brother."

Dick gave Tim a pleading look, "I love you, Tim, we all do will you give us a second chance?"

Tim had missed them all so much, yes they had hurt him deeply but he couldn't deny them that he missed them and wanted them back in his life. "Okay, I missed you all and I want my family back."

Dick moved and engulfed Tim in a tight hug. "I have missed you, little brother. And I'm not going to lose you again."

Tim clung to Dick, he had missed his hugs, "I missed you too big brother."

Jason rolled his eyes as he spotted Bruce's hands twitching, "Oh hug him already." Jason wasn't in the mood to watch him brood.

Tim and Dick were engulfed in Bruce's warmth as he hugged them to his chest.

Jon looked at Damian, "I am not hugging them." Damian informed his boyfriend.

A sweet smile appeared on Jon's face, "You're here that is a good start."

Once the hug broke Tim turned to face Conner, "Was this your idea?" He asked.

Conner grinned sheepishly, "It was a joint effort. We could see how much you missed them. You weren't whole without them and from what Stephanie and Barbra said they were even more miserable than you. Besides, I figured you would want your father to walk you down the aisle."

The room went silent as everyone stared at Conner.

Tim's eyes were wide, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Conner fell down to one knee and pulled out the ring box he had been carrying around with him for a month, "Timothy Drake-Wayne since the moment I met you my life was changed for the better. I couldn't imagine my life without you. The day I met you was the day I met my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of our lives together and be able to call you my husband. So will you marry me?"

Tim lunged at Conner, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I think that is a yes," Bart commented.

Bruce let out a distress noise that had Diana linking their hands together, "I think this is wonderful a union blessed by the Gods. Their souls have always been meant to be one." She whispered to Bruce who could only grunt.

Wally shook his head as Dick looked torn between happy that Tim was getting married or upset that his baby brother was getting married. "Conner is good for him and he will treat Tim the way he deserves to be treated." Wally did his best to comfort Dick.

"Don't worry I already gave Conner a long and very detailed list of what will happen to him should he hurt baby bird." Jason drawled out.

"What! You knew?" Dick whirled around and glared at his brother who just let out a crackle than a curse as Dick tackled him.

While chaos broke out behind them Tim broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Conner's, "The answer, by the way, is yes. Thank you for bringing my family back to me."

"Anything for you my space husband."


End file.
